Lonely Hearts
by Loveless12789
Summary: Sora is a boy who has many problems with his life, a major is being a monster. Can one person save him from everything wrong? Pairing: SoraxRiku AU. Shonen-Ai 'cause of kissing. One-Shot. Enjoy !


I look at myself in the mirror. My broken, tattered body covered in blood and bruises. But, why should I care? It's not like anyone would care if i was hurt. They would be happy, honestly. They would have a party if I died. I wish someone could see me for who I am, not for what I've done. I know that I almost killed my parents, but not on purpose. Because of self defense, I'm considered a monster. Beaten by people who never knew me because of it. The pain, both emotionally and physically, horribly scar me for the rest of my life. As I lay down, closing my blue eyes, thinking of a certain silver haired male that has known me for the real me. The real Sora. I lie and think as unconsciousness slowly takes over me.

I wake up cold and in pain from the ritual beating I get every week. The cuts throbbing, pulsing against my skin. I can't move. It hurts too much to move. I feel a buzzing noise coming from the floor. I look down with all the effort I can give and see it's Riku that's calling. I try and reach down, sending pain coursing though my body. I grab the phone, open it quickly and put it on speaker, so I don't have to move.  
"Hello?" I say weakly.

"Hey Sora. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." That's a lie.

"Okay, but are you coming to the beach with me today?"

I have to think at first; going to the beach could make my pain worse, but I don't want to disappoint Riku. "Yeah. Sure, I'll come."

"Thanks. See ya, Sora."

"Bye, Riku."

It hurts like hell to move, but I managed to get some clothes on and fix myself up so the cuts aren't visible.

"Hey Sora!"

I look up quickly to see Riku running towards me. "Hey" I say. He runs up and gives me a hug. I gasp at the pain. I close my eyes shut only to open them to stare into his beautiful aquamarine ones. "How've ya been, Sora?"

"Fine. You?"

"The norm."

"Are we going to the beach or what?"

"Oh, right. Follow me."

I follow slowly as he runs up to the dock. As I get there, I see he already has his shirt off. I can't help it, but I start to stare. His tan, his skin, his body, him. All perfect. "... Ora.. Sora!"

"What?" I say dazed from my stupor.

"What are you staring at?"

"Ermm, nothing."

"Right."

And with that he jumps in the water. I wonder how it feels. But, I can't. I see him floating on top of the water, swimming perfectly, gracefully.

"Hey, jump on in Sora! The water's fine!"

"Ya know Riku, I just don't feel like swimming today."

"Why not?"

I shrug. I don't want him to see how badly I'm hurt. And, the salt water. Just, no. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my back gently push me off the pier. As soon as hit the water, I freeze. I can't move. The pain hurts worse now. I drift into unconsciousness slow enough to see someone come to the bottom of the salty water and pull me up.

~*~*~*~*~

I wake surrounded with warmth. I open my eyes to see that the warmth is a few blankets on me. I also see that I'm in a bedroom, but not my bedroom. "Oh, your awake." I snap my head towards the door to see Riku. So that's where I am. "Yes, I am. Why am I here?"

"You were unconscious, Sora. What was I supposed to do? What exactly happened back there anyway?"

"I.. I don't want to tell you."

"Sora, please just tell me what happened."

"Fine. I was beaten by people who hate me. Happy?"

"Now, why would I be happy about that?"

"Because I'm a monster. Anyone would be happy to see me in pain."

"I wouldn't."

"Heh, what makes you different from the rest, Riku?"

"I actually care about you, Sora."

What? No, no on has cared about me for years. Why is it different now? "How do you care, Riku? Why would you care about me?"

"Because, Sora, you're my best friend. And, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise that."

I'm shocked. No, appalled. Riku cares about me? Why would he? I'm a monster. No one cares. Everyone would rather see me dead in a ditch somewhere. Why is he different? I guess it doesn't matter. It may be true, or he's just trying to comfort me. Ethier way it's making me feel better.

"Thank you, Riku." I give him a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Go ahead, be my guest."

"Thanks." I go to lay back down, but I'm being pulled back up by the wrist. "Riku?" He doesn't say anything but gets closer to me, so close that I can feel his breath on my lips, and I feel the wanting need to kiss him. I lean closer, wanting to devour the older teen. I press my lips hungrily to his and he kisses back with the same force. Hands and mouths intertwined, dying for the need. After what felt like an eternity, we break, foreheads on each other. We sat there in silence. Riku was the first to break it. "Sora, I think I love you."

"Funny, 'cause I was thinking the same thing, Riku."

After that night, I don't think my heart was lonely anymore.


End file.
